Learning to Shine
by Phoenixica24
Summary: Melody's return to the shinobi world! Follows the anime/manga for the most part, movies included, but with a twist! Sequel to 'A Goddess's Visit'-reading that one first is definitely recommended! :D OC/KAKASHI NOT Kakashi/Orochi if you don't know that from the summary don't complain when it's not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Big Plans

**A/N: Dedicated to my beta Azzie(Inkfire)! This is Melody's return to the ninja world. Sequel to my story 'A Goddess's Visit' and you definitely need to read that first! At least for the first part of this one to make sense. Here goes:  
**

Learning to Shine:

Chapter One: Big Plans:

Sunlight filtered through the trees over the trail, the sound of the river and the song of the birds lost on the young teen racing along the trail, flying back to the bridge just ahead at a full-out sprint, legs flashing through the brush, hair flying back from her face, breath coming in short gasps. Pain flashed through her shoulder as her lungs cramped, desperately screaming for air, but she pushed on, only slowing once she passed her invisible finish line.

Throwing her arms up, she gulped in deep breaths of air, her whole body shaking from the effort. "Yeah Mel!" Alice called. "Best time yet!"

"Coach is going to be really proud of you. You've cut off a good two minutes since track season started!" Gabbie told her, smiling as she offered a bottle of Gatorade. Melody took it and gulped it down, her strawberry-blonde hair looking dark brown with red streaks as it stuck to her neck in a sweaty mess.

"I need a shower." she announced. Her teammates laughed. It felt good to be here, having a normal day and pretending to be a normal person, with nothing more to worry about than her recent breakup and her upcoming sweet sixteen. "Oh, yeah, can you guys come?" she asked.

"What? Your sweet sixteen?" Angel asked as she finished. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Thanks Ang." Melody replied, passing her friend another Gatorade. One by one, the rest of their team finished their practice and they all trooped up to the restaurant by the river to get breakfast before going home to deal with their lives.

As Melody finished off her stack of strawberry pancakes in record time, cementing her status as a legendary lover of strawberries, she checked her friend's phone and got up to leave. "Sorry guys, I have to be back to help plan things out for Sunday." Everyone nodded.

"Good luck!" Angel called as Melody left, putting her headphones back in. She jogged home, stripped, and jumped in the shower. Letting first cold, then hot water rush over her, the cool spray to cool down, and the warm to actually bathe in, she relaxed for the first time in weeks. High school was stressful even in the summer, what with her upcoming marching band trip to the national capital to perform for the country, summer homework assignment, and upcoming SATs and ACTs, two of the biggest tests for an American to take in their lives, which would determine her college and career paths.

Sighing, the girl pushed all stressful thoughts out of her head and relaxed, only feeling the warmth of the shower water against her skin. Pushing her hair back from her face, she heard her stepmother yelling up the stairs: "MELODY! GET OUT!"

"Coming!" she called back, letting her know she'd heard. She ducked her head under the water one more time and turned it off, catching the drips in her cupped hands and splashing them over her face to wake herself up some.

After dressing in a tank top and shorts, she slipped downstairs. "What?"

"I just said get out, not that I needed you." was the reply. Melody rolled her eyes and returned to her room. She turned on her laptop and checked her email. Since she didn't have a phone, the Internet was her main method of communication, besides actual in-person conversations.

She had a few messages, RSVPs to her sweet sixteen in two days. Almost everyone was coming. Except the jerk who'd dumped her just before she came of age. Shaking her head, she turned up her music, drowning out all painful thoughts, like the ones of how much she missed him. All of them, every single one that had ever broken her heart. Laying her head on her arms, she cried. She didn't fit in here and she knew it, but wasn't sure why. Only her teammates and a few friends truly accepted her as she was. And they couldn't be there for her all the time.

Sometimes she wondered if she was even related to her parents at all. But she looked like her aunt, and it wasn't like there had ever been a chance for her to be switched out without them noticing.

Sighing, she resigned herself to living another two years in this mess before she went off to college and got the fresh start she'd wanted since she was four years old.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Day

**A/N: Dedicated to my loyal beta Azzie(Inkfire)! Someone, anyone, please review! D: **

Learning to Shine:

Chapter Two: Big Day:

Melody woke on her sweet sixteen with a headache. More like a migraine. Standing up sent her toppling to the floor. But she pushed herself up and continued on, knowing that coming of age only happened once. She crossed the hall to get some Advil and went downstairs for donuts.

Her friends showed up on time and they all packed themselves into cars and went to the theme park. Melody managed to forget her misery amidst the rollercoasters and spinning rides until lunchtime, when her headache returned. Feeling sick, she ran off to find a bathroom, leaving her friends to shake their heads and pity her.

She didn't quite make it to the bathroom, instead ducking into some bushes off the side of the path before she fainted.

Voices carried on the breeze, welcoming her back into consciousness. Someone had draped a blanket over her. Melody idly wondered why she wasn't in a hospital-not that she was complaining. Opening her eyes, she saw a bright blue sky and tree branches swaying above her. Forcing herself to sit up, she looked around. A sharp exclamation drew her attention, and a young girl with pink hair leaned over her. She looked like she was about five years younger than Melody, who looked young for her age. She had green eyes and-yep, no doubt about it-pink hair. Who the hell had pink hair? It certainly didn't look dyed.

"She's awake!" the girl called over her shoulder. It sounded like she was speaking another language, but Melody understood her perfectly.

"We can see that." said a boy with black hair and eyes.

"Now, Sasuke." warned the man across the clearing from them. He seemed to be sparring with a blonde-haired boy about the age of the other two, maybe eleven. The man looked to be in his mid-late twenties, with silver hair and dark eyes-well, eye, since the other was covered by some kind of headband. His face was covered by a mask and he seemed to be in some sort of uniform, unlike the other three. They all wore the same shoes, however. Like sandals, with open heels, but that went up around their ankles.

"Where am I?" Melody asked, surprised to hear herself speaking their language.

"Just outside of Konohagakure." The name rang a bell. She knew it meant 'Village Hidden in the Leaves', but couldn't explain, even to herself, why it sounded familiar or how she knew that.

"What's your name?" asked the girl. "I'm Sakura."

"Melody." Mel replied, tucking her feet under her. The silver-haired man's head snapped up.

"Do you recognize where you are?" he asked, eyeing her in a way that made her suspicious.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking where I am!" she snapped, going into defensive mode. He nodded.

"Well, why don't you come with us. Konoha is the nearest village, you can rest there and maybe we can find a way to get you home."

"I've never heard of this place before, so good luck with that." Melody muttered.

"You've never heard of Konoha?" the blonde asked.

"Naruto..." the man scolded. "Leave her alone."

"Yeah, Naruto." Sasuke taunted. Naruto turned and looked about ready to hit him, when Sakura stepped between them.

"You heard Kakashi-sensei." she scolded them. Then she turned back to Melody. "How old are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke muttered. "Let's just go already."

"Now, now." Kakashi soothed. "Calm down. We have plenty of time."

"I'm sixteen." Melody told the younger girl. "You?"

"Eleven." Sakura's face fell.

"Why so disappointed?" Melody asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I thought you'd keep me company." Sakura admitted. Melody smirked.

"Too many boys for you?" The pink-haired girl nodded emphatically, and Melody laughed. "I'm not going to abandon you." she reassured the younger girl, standing gracefully.

"Who's this?" asked a newcomer, an old man with darker skin than the ninja.

"Her name's Melody. She's the one we found after Zabuza was taken by that Hunter." The old man nodded. "Oh, yes. Did they kidnap you?" he asked, turning to Melody. "Oh, I'm sorry! Manners with the ladies. My name is Tazuna."

Melody inclined her head respectfully before answering his question. "No, I don't remember being kidnapped." She frowned. "I was at my party when I started feeling ill and dizzy. I ran off the path and fainted."

"That's not fun." Sakura said sympathetically. "So it's your birthday?"

Melody nodded. "I just turned sixteen today." Naruto came over and got right up in her face, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ah!" he cried as she flicked his nose.

"What the hell?" she asked, annoyed. "Get out of my face."

"Make me!" he retorted, pulling out a kunai. Melody didn't even blink, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He pulled out another kunai with his other hand and she ducked, kicking his legs out from under him with one leg, and kicking him in the stomach as she let go of his wrist with the other. He flew backwards, staying on his feet and rushing her. She hadn't even stood up yet! Melody rolled to the side and tangled her legs up in his, bringing him down and climbing on top of him, sitting on his back.

"Done yet?" she asked coldly. The other ninja laughed.

"I feel safer with you around." Tazuna told her with a smile. She just smirked.

"I have a little brother and several younger cousins at home. Problem being they're all almost as big as me or bigger." Melody explained, getting off Naruto and reaching down to help him up. He lashed out, and she kicked him, none too gently. He winced.

"All right, you two, cut it out." Kakashi warned, stepping between them. "Naruto, leave her alone." He sighed. "Why must you annoy everyone you meet into hating you?" he muttered under his breath. Melody giggled.

Kakashi looked her over for a moment. "Ever trained as a ninja?"

"Nope." Melody replied, shaking her head. "They're only legends where I come from. All I have are my instincts and knowledge born of fighting my younger relatives."

"Some very good instincts." Kakashi murmured. Then he sighed. "This is a mess."

"How so?" Melody asked, curious.

"We're on a mission to protect Tazuna-san here, but found ourselves in a bit more trouble than we expected. We can't return to the village at this point, and I feel you have potential that we shouldn't leave in any other village." Kakashi explained.

"She can handle herself well enough." Tazuna put in.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't like the idea of putting her in life-threatening situations so early on."

Melody shrugged. "I'm willing." They all stared at her in surprise. "Why not? It sounds interesting enough. I'll walk through this mission with you, do whatever I have to, and if I live, go back to your village and I'm hoping to train, or at least learn a few tricks."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "All right. You can come with us."

"My village isn't far." Tazuna added. "You're more than welcome in my house."

"Thank you." Melody replied with a smile. She turned to Kakashi. "What happened?"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You're on crutches." He looked down.

"Oh. Right. Well...we got caught. It's no big deal. You can work with Sakura on actual battle experience for now." Melody nodded. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3: To Become a Ninja

**A/N: Dedicated to my beta Azzie(Inkfire)! **

Learning to Shine:

Chapter Three: To Become a Ninja:

Sunlight dappled the ground in pretty patterns, but still Naruto frowned. "How is she going to train as a ninja without chakra?"

"Taijutsu. It is possible, Naruto. Now go train." Kakashi reminded him. "All right. Melody, Sakura, are you ready?" The two girls nodded. "I'm going to assess Melody first, so Sakura, I want you to go at her with everything you've got." They nodded again. "Okay...go!"

Sakura whirled around, pulling out a kunai, but Melody wasn't there anymore. Sakura kept turning, scanning the area. Melody dangled from a branch just over her head, trying to stay quiet as she shifted around. Kakashi had seen her move, but wasn't going to give her away. To be honest, he was impressed by her quick thinking.

Timing her movements, Melody dropped onto Sakura's head, forcing her down to the ground, manipulating her wrist-and the knife-away from her own body and driving the kunai point-first deep into the ground. She'd pinned Sakura's other arm under her, and the pink-haired kunoichi struggled to twist free. Sasuke laughed. "That was pathetic, Sakura."

His rude comment fueled both girls into action. Sakura bit Melody, who simply ripped her arm free, completely disregarding the blood dripping from the bite marks, and grabbed Sakura's kunai, throwing it clumsily after Sasuke. "If you're not going to play nice, shut up and focus on your training! Naruto's passing you!" she taunted. Sasuke glared at her and went back to his tree climbing.

Sakura shoved Melody off of her and jumped to her feet, lunging at the other girl again, expecting her to pull the same trick and go up. Instead, Melody dropped down, flinging her legs out in her signature move and sending Sakura toppling on top of her. She twisted at the last second and Sakura landed next to her. She placed her knee in the kunoichi's stomach and knelt on top of her.

"All right, I've seen enough." Kakashi called. "Let her up, Melody." The girl complied, standing and helping Sakura up. "You have amazing instincts." Kakashi told her. "Taking advantage of every move she made like that, and always having an idea in place. That's the best thing I could have taught you, and you don't even need to be taught it."

Melody blushed and looked at the ground. "The next part is incorporating weapons. We'll have you start training with kunai and shuriken." Melody nodded.

Her first attempts weren't bad. She was familiar with a bow and arrows, so her aim was good, it just took her a little while to adjust to the new weapons. She learned quickly, and could soon handle Sakura in an all-out battle. Then Kakashi moved her up to taking on Naruto, then Naruto and Sakura together. He had them do team exercises as well, splitting them up into different teams. Melody got along best with Sakura, but she was more determined and less romantic. Naruto simply annoyed her, and Sasuke pissed her off with his 'better than you' attitude. That was the only time she would team up with Naruto-was when she wanted to beat Sasuke up. Between the two of them, they took him down once.

A week after Melody had joined their group, she took part in the guard on the bridge. However, that proved to be the same day Haku and Zabuza showed up again.

"Melody, go with Sakura and protect Tazuna-san!" Kakashi called. Melody nodded and ran off after her friend.

As Kakashi fought Zabuza, he could tell Naruto and Sasuke had gotten themselves caught, and swore quietly under his breath. This wasn't looking good. "Melody!" he called, seeing a dark form taking shape near the two girls. Melody turned.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna-san! I'll distract it!" Sakura agreed quickly, not one to rush headlong into danger. Melody sprang forward, kunai out, slashing at the dark figure as she flew past. It snarled and turned after her, with bright red eyes. Melody blinked. This certainly wasn't a ninja, but then what was it? Whatever it was...it wasn't on her team.

Facing off, she studied the thing. It almost appeared to be made of darkness, with the coal-red eyes and tendrils of smoke drifting behind it. It had wings from the shoulder blades and the hips, and a vaguely humanoid shape. As it lunged, she darted past it and slashed its wing. Hearing a splatter, she figured it was bleeding. Turning, she lunged again, and it backhanded her across the face. Her own blood dripped on the ground as she slammed into the bridge face-first. Pressure on her back told her it was stepping on her. She twisted, throwing it off balance, and pushing herself up into a plank, she squirmed again, throwing its weight off her. Springing up, she moved back, panting.

_I'm not ready for this...I'll probably die since everyone else is busy. Oh, well. I'd really hoped to become a ninja after all. Warriors of legend...now wouldn't that have been something?_

It circled her, edging closer instead of coming straight at her like before. She stood perfectly still, monitoring it with both vision and some sixth sense that made her heart beat faster whenever it was behind her. Melody knew she was shaking and probably looked terrified, but she took a deep breath, and suddenly felt calm. Whether she died or not didn't matter. All she could do was her best.

With this in mind, and a calmness in her heart, she turned, sliding to the ground and lying down, pushing her body up with her hands and kicking out. She caught the thing in the stomach, and it doubled over. Taking that advantage, she twisted, pulling out a borrowed kunai and slashing its arm, across its chest, and cutting back up towards its throat. It twisted back, but she followed, matching it step for step. Dark, smoky tendrils curled around her, but she didn't pay them any attention until they started sinking into her skin.

Pain filled her mind, memories of all the grief and suffering she'd had to endure throughout her life, and the promise of more to come. All she wanted was relief, relief from whatever this was. The darkness about her promised that. Soothing darkness, for all of eternity. Melody opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her assailant. Fire burned there, smoldering coals of hatred, flames of fear and pain. This was what she would become. A wraith of anger, of a Sin.

"NO!" she screamed, lashing out again. The thing knocked her kunai from her hand, and she threw her arms up, shoving it back. A bright light exploded on impact, and they both fell backwards. There was now a smoking hole in the thing, a hole straight through, and Melody could see out the other side. She felt sick. Rage coursed through her body. This had used to be a living creature! Whatever had possessed it would pay. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she drew her arm back, slamming it into the creature's chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt another consciousness brush against her own, full of pain and misery and darkness. Relief flooded both minds as light filled the world around them both once more, extinguishing the darkness for good.

All the other battles stopped as the ninja turned to stare. Melody staggered and fell over, unconscious. Kakashi blinked. That light...no doubt about it. She'd returned.

"Sakura, take Tazuna-san and watch Melody!" he called before turning back to Zabuza.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Konoha

**A/N: Dedicated to my beta Azzie(Inkfire!) If there are any readers interested in taking over please PM me, Azzie lovely deserves a break! Thanks!  
**

Learning to Shine:

Chapter Four: Return to Konoha:

"Bye!" Melody called over her shoulder to Inari and Tazuna. Turning, she took a deep breath. She was finally going to a shinobi village! "Let's go!" she cried, punching the air over her head with a fist. She jogged off after Sakura, who was chasing Sasuke. Kakashi just shook his head, smiling. If she was who he thought she was, she was really twenty-six, and got along well with a group of eleven-year-olds like she was one of them.

_If she is who I think she is, she's part practically immortal anyway. Still an infant by the standards of her mother's people._

Melody's battle with what Kakashi strongly suspected was a Demon bothered him. But there was nothing he could do but try to protect her. As he always had. His expression softened as he looked at the young girl. Somehow, she looked barely older than when he'd last seen her, but he assumed that was from her mother's blood in her. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman.

Once they started running for home, Melody kept up for the first hour or so, but after that, she fell back rather quickly. Kakashi dropped back beside her wordlessly, offering her a piggyback ride. She smiled gratefully at him and jumped on his back as he sped up to rejoin the others. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto made a face, but Sakura looked sympathetic.

Birds sang cheerfully as Kakashi continued his long and complex lecture on the shinobi world. Mostly for Melody's benefit, but they all noticed Naruto's concentration. Maybe it would help them all, Kakashi figured. It certainly couldn't hurt any of them. "We're almost there." Sasuke warned suddenly, breaking his moping streak. Kakashi looked up and nodded.

"Melody, come with us." Mel nodded absently, thinking to herself, _Where else would I go?_

They approached the high green walls, and Mel felt a tremor of nerves. _What will they think of me?_ Kakashi glanced up at her as if reading her mind. "Don't worry." he tried to reassure her. It didn't help much, but Mel appreciated the attempt.

They entered quickly, the guards yawning a greeting to Kakashi. "Go get some rest, you three." he told his squad. "Melody, I'm sorry, but I need you with me." Melody just nodded again.

"I'm already awake." she told him. "Only 'cause we were moving, though." she added thoughtfully. Kakashi smiled to himself. He let her down so she could walk, leading her up to the Hokage's office. On the way, he quizzed her. Melody had retained most of the knowledge after hearing it only once. By the time they reached the Third's office, Kakashi was beyond impressed. At this rate she really could catch up to the other ninja her age in no time!

They were let in with only a few curious glances directed Melody's way. The Third acknowledged Kakashi and the jonin quickly gave his report, finishing with his observation of Melody's learning skills. Sarutobi listened quietly, then turned to Melody. "So you wish to train to become a shinobi?" he asked kindly. Melody nodded. "Well then. You are a bit old to be in the normal beginner classes. Perhaps I could find you a tutor to work with you on your own until you are ready to join a squad?" Melody's face lit up.

"I would greatly appreciate that." she said quietly, always the polite little girl. Kakashi gestured to the Third, who nodded.

"Melody, would you mind going with Iruka-san?" Sarutobi asked. "He can begin the basics."

"I already explained the ways of the shinobi world, and she knows some of our weapon techniques." Kakashi cut in, nodding at Iruka, who nodded back, understanding.

"Then I will simply build on what you know." he told Melody, leading her from the room. "We'll be back later this afternoon!" he called. Sarutobi seemed satisfied.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked the remaining jonin.

"That girl. Melody. Don't you see the resemblance?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. "Even her name is the same!"

"Coincidence. She does not have the markings. She has no chakra that she can use..."

"She fights like a star. That blob-a Demon, I'm sure of it. She acts like she knows all of our history and strategies already. You know the training Orochimaru put her through-"

"Until we have concrete proof, we merely train her as a shinobi." The Third said firmly. "If Orochimaru caught wind of her being back, it might be the end of Konoha."

"Or we may have our full team of Sannin back." Kakashi retorted.

"I cannot risk all of Konoha for something that may turn out to be nothing." Sarutobi sighed. "I see it as well as you do. There is only so much any seal can do. But we don't have proof. And whatever happened to her memories, for she did not recognize any of us by name, only vaguely, we cannot tell if it can be undone or not."

Kakashi bowed his head. "At least allow me to spend time with her. Maybe then her memories will return."

"Do as you wish, but do not neglect your duties. Do not put her under any intense stress." Sarutobi warned. "You know what will happen if her power comes out before her immortality. She will die." Kakashi nodded, looking less excited, but not by much. He was dismissed, and went to go look for Iruka and Melody.

They were training in his usual spot, where he had once trained with Minato, Rin, and Obito. And before that, with Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Melody. He stepped out of the trees, waving at Iruka as Melody concentrated fiercely. "Chakra." Iruka whispered. Melody glared at him for breaking her concentration, and he sighed. "Keep trying." he told her, leading Kakashi away.

"What's wrong with it? She has chakra, I can see it." Iruka shrugged.

"Probably sealed. I can't find any seals, can you?" Kakashi glanced over, scrutinizing the girl across the field. Then he shook his head.

"No." he sighed. "What was her mother thinking?" Iruka shrugged.

"We have no idea. The best we can do is train her. I'm thinking about taking Rock Lee out to work with her in taijutsu if we can't break through to her chakra. It would be good for her to know she's not alone." Kakashi nodded.

"Good for him, too." He'd seen Gai and Lee together, it was ridiculous. But he had to admit, they were taijutsu masters, and if Melody couldn't reach her chakra, she'd need their level of taijutsu just to survive in this world.

The two jonin spent the afternoon working with the teen, until Gai and Lee showed up and Kakashi explained the situation. Lee immediately challenged Melody.

"Come on! Give it all you got!" he cried, racing towards her at an all-out speed. Melody's eyes flew wide open and she froze. Kakashi tensed, ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

"Lee!" Iruka called in warning.

Suddenly, Melody took a deep breath and blinked, narrowing her eyes and focusing on the green blur bearing down on her. Faint red lines appeared around her eyes, and Kakashi gasped. Melody slid to the side, calmly grabbing Lee's outfit and yanking him over backwards with all the strength in her small, slender body. He flipped and landed on his feet-barely. He kicked out sideways, and she hopped up onto his chest, forcing him down onto his back. It wasn't exactly taijutsu, but it worked. Kakashi vaguely remembered some of Kida's fighting styles, and they did seem similar.

"Pretty good once you relaxed a bit!" Gai called, trotting over. "Let him up and we can show you-" Melody shuddered, gasping for air. Blinking, she stood unsteadily and swayed before falling over, her body crumpling into a little defensive ball before she hit the ground. She'd gritted her teeth, and a high-pitched whine of sheer pain emanated from her. Gai looked back at Kakashi, totally lost.

All four shinobi rushed over, and Iruka sent Lee for the medics. Since none of them were medic ninja, all they could do now was wait.


	5. Chapter 5: Theories

**A/N: Dedicated to my beta Azzie(Inkfire)! I will be gone after posting this next chapter 6 for two weeks. I will be writing, but not posting since I can't log in to fanfiction from my phone. I will have little access to computers. Sorry for the delay! I'm posting three now and will have more when I get back! Promise!  
**

Learning to Shine:

Chapter Five: Theories:

Sunlight filtered through the window, the late-afternoon glow settling on the young woman's hair. She lay silently on the bed, not giving one word of comfort to the man beside her. If awake, she wouldn't understand his concern. To her mind, they'd just met. To his, she was his lifelong friend and fiancé.

"Wake up." the man whispered again. He'd lost her once. Never again.

"Kakashi-kun...you need to rest." Sarutobi told him, yet again. The Hokage stood in the doorway, stubbornly refusing to move until Kakashi left Melody's side. The silver-haired ninja shook his head equally stubbornly.

"No. Not until she wakes up."

_We don't know that she will, _Sarutobi thought sadly.

"Why?" Kakashi asked suddenly. "It doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does." Sarutobi sighed, sitting down beside the younger shinobi. "Her mother took her away, for a reason no one knows but herself. Clearly she tried to make her daughter forget everything about her life up until that point. You do realize that Melody is supposed to be your age, but is now ten years younger?" Kakashi blinked, surprised he hadn't registered that before. "I believe Kida used some kind of age reversal. Maybe unintentionally. To gain those years back-may be impossible. And yet, based on her performance against Lee, I believe it is possible."

"Why?" Kakashi asked again. This was making both less sense and more at the same time. Having it explained put the pieces together in his mind, yet without some missing parts, it was all a jumbled mess.

"The fighting style she used was a memory. Of watching her mother spar, perhaps, or perhaps some moves she may have used in her own training with you and her father. However, regaining that memory nearly killed her. Her mother's intention was to make her forget, but not to endanger her. If she believes her life to be threatened, she will remember only what is necessary to save her. The raw power that she is given through the seal is too much for her now mortal body, and can cause more harm than good."

Kakashi stared at the girl for a long time. "So she can remember, but it would kill her?"

"As I see it, yes. Maybe something else will be made clear to us in time, another way to bring her fully back to this world. A trigger, if you will." Sarutobi offered, standing and putting his hand on his subordinate's shoulder.

"I'll find it." Kakashi vowed, his gaze hardening. Sarutobi looked him over curiously. He'd always suspected that Kakashi had had a stronger bond with Melody than an arranged engagement. A forced fiancé would have celebrated her disappearance, and their own newfound freedom. Kakashi had mourned for years. Now that she was back, he could pretend he was nothing to her, but he wanted her to remember that they were engaged-he wanted her for himself. Sarutobi smiled. Kakashi would always be there, as whatever Melody needed most. Just to see her smile, as always.

"Get some rest." he reminded the ninja before leaving. Kakashi simply nodded, already going through his memories to find something that had been really important to Melody in the past, something that might safely bring back her memories.

_Something that made her feel safe, that was one of the most important things to her...W_ith a sigh, he realized it was probably her father. And they couldn't tell Orochimaru anything, in case they were wrong. He buried his face in his hands. She was _right here_, but so far away mentally she might as well still be in that other world.

Soft sobs filled his chest until he felt like he was about to explode. It wasn't fair! Why had Kida done this? He could remember how awkward she had always been around her daughter, not knowing what she felt still, but doing her best. Melody had always felt a little unloved by her mother, but he knew now what Kida had struggled with, and there was no doubt she'd loved her daughter as much as Orochimaru, who had had no problem taking over parenting their child, although in the process he'd spoiled her rotten. This version of Melody was much nicer, more polite, more dedicated. Stronger, in a way, emotionally. But the fun side was missing as well. Her sense of humor, her enjoyment of life, gone. It was like after her mother had disappeared and her father fallen into depression. She'd reverted to 'tough girl' mode to protect herself and her heart from further destruction.

Maybe if he brought back her memories she'd snap out of it. Or go back to being completely spoiled. He wouldn't even care, as long as he had her back for good.

Melody stirred, blinking her eyes open blearily. Her body was on fire, and tears filled her eyes, but she closed them and refused to let the salty liquid spill over onto her face. Forcing herself to move, she turned her head and blinked in shock. Kakashi sat beside the bed, face planted in the mattress beside her shoulder, sound asleep.

_How is he not suffocating? _Melody gently reached out, wincing in pain, and turned his head so that his face wasn't buried in the blankets. He didn't twitch, just kept sleeping soundly. Curious, she stroked his hair softly, surprised to realize it felt natural. Natural color, natural style. No spray or gel or anything. No dye. _Weird...but...it works for him. I like it,_ She admitted to herself. Yawning, she realized unconsciousness didn't count towards sleep, and drifted off into a warm, comforting blanket of darkness.

Kakashi woke a few hours later to find her hand still tangled in his hair. Very confused, he twisted his neck to see her sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. She looked so peaceful. _There are some things a person just can't forget. _


	6. Chapter 6: New Home

**A/N: Dedicated to my beta Azzie(Inkfire)! Got to run please review I'll be back in two weeks! :D  
**

Learning to Shine:

Chapter Six: New Home:

Melody walked out of the hospital two days later, Kakashi and Iruka on either side of her, ready to catch her if necessary. She smirked and shook her head. They were like overprotective brothers already. Well, Iruka was. Kakashi was worse. Sighing, she looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, letting the sun's warmth wash over her. She heard a soft sound to her right and glanced at Kakashi, cracking open one eyelid to glare at him.

"Got a problem with the sun?" she asked, annoyed at his ruining her moment by laughing.

"No..." he replied, confused. With her glaring at him like that, narrowing her eyes much like her father always did-whether she realized it or not, or even remembered it or not-he felt a sudden urge to back away quickly.

The two jonin led Melody back to the Third's quarters. Again, they pretty much walked straight inside.

"Why don't the guards check you?" Melody asked.

"Because they know us." Iruka replied gently, while Kakashi just gave her a strange look.

"What about transformation jutsus?" Melody asked, as if it were obvious. Which it was. Both jonin blinked, and looked at each other.

"Well...maybe you should mention that to the Hokage." Iruka said quickly. "He'll explain." Melody gave him a suspicious look before huffing and stalking into the office.

"Sarutobi-sama!" she called, looking around.

"There you are." he replied, appearing behind his desk. "Now, I called you here to discuss your living arrangements."

Melody conveniently forgot her original question to puzzle over this one. "Well, I don't have any family here..."

"Are you comfortable living on your own?" Melody nodded, but with enough hesitation to make the Hokage reluctant to force her. But since Kakashi was the only one who truly understood her situation-as close as anyone but Melody could get to understanding-and he was engaged to her still, technically, he didn't have many other options.

"Perhaps if you lived on your own but had someone come and visit you every once in a while?" he offered. Melody tilted her head to the side, requesting an explanation. Sarutobi sighed and elaborated. "If, say, I had a house available-it needs fixing up, but that can be arranged-that you could have to yourself, but Kakashi and Iruka here took turns spending nights with you, or perhaps I could find a kunoichi...?" Melody nodded in understanding.

"I lived alone with my dad when I was little-after my mom died. But that was when I was three."

"I'll see what I can arrange. Kakashi, can you show her the place? I wasn't expecting such a solution, so it needs to be cleaned up a bit. I'll send Anko over to take her out shopping later, if you can help clean up."

Kakashi nodded silently, but Mel got the feeling he wasn't happy about something. Iruka was clearly uncomfortable. Together, they led her through the village, quite a ways out, until they reached a large sort of park. The two jonin kept going, straight into the woods.

"Hey!" Melody called, jogging after them. "This is kind of a forest, people! I thought he said house, you know, four walls and a roof?" Kakashi smirked at her.

"This is a bit more than that." He beckoned her around a bend and she stopped dead.

"He's giving me a freaking _mansion_?" she yelped.

"It was available." Iruka commented, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'because no one wanted it'.

"I can't afford this." Melody said firmly.

"Don't worry about cost. It's taken care of." Kakashi told her. _Your parents' accounts will be __more __than enough to cover anything you can buy._

"How? I haven't done anything!" Melody cried.

"There's an orphan funding, for children who lose their families but stay in their homes." Iruka explained.

"You also earned quite a bit for your actions on that mission, whether you intended to or not. You did fight extraordinarily well for someone with your training." Kakashi reminded her.

"That doesn't cover a mansion." Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing smaller was available. We must adapt to the situation." Melody sighed.

"Let's get started." Her straight-up attitude both surprised and enlightened the two men with her. It would make things easy in the future.

The three approached the house cautiously. Working together, they combined the ninjas' jutsus and Melody's manual labor to clear the dust away and repair any holes, leaks or other damage to the structure itself. A young kunoichi showed up in the late afternoon, taking the girl out for clothes and food supplies, explaining a portion of her budget on the way. She would be allotted money each month, free of taxes-the Hokage would take care of those for her-enough for food and the basics for each month and clothing money twice a year. Any extra was her own spending money. This time around, the Hokage had given them enough to get her a basic set of weapons.

Anko and Melody had a bit of fun, getting her ten sets of clothing, some travel gear, such as a backpack and easily stored food, a set of kunai and one of shuriken, and Anko let Melody have some free time to look around at any other weapons she might like. She picked out a set of ninja swords, small, slender blades that strapped to her back. Sarutobi had given them a bonus for spare bits, and Melody shopped cheap, so she could afford them right then. Anko promised to help teach her how to use them.

Food was another story. Melody didn't like spices much, so Japanese food was difficult for her to handle. She composed a diet of fruit and sweets in her head. Anko found some sweet and sour meats that Melody tried and found she liked very much. The older woman offered to teach her how to cook for herself, and Melody gratefully accepted. By the time they returned to the mansion, Iruka and Kakashi had finished the final touches and were waiting to leave. Anko would spend the first night with Melody, as the two had become fast friends.

Melody curled up in her new room, the one she'd picked out because of all the windows facing the sunrise and sunset. The room was situated in some sort of square tower rising above the roof. It had its own little attic, or loft area above, and a private bathroom below. Lying down across the bed, Melody stared absently out at the sky.

_What the hell happened to me? A few days ago, I was at my sweet sixteen. Now I'm in shinobi world!_ Melody bit her lip, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. She'd had such grand dreams for this year, and next year, and plans for college afterwards, but now all of that was compromised. Even her plans to get married and have children may not have any chance of coming true here.

_What am I going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7: Training-Taijutsu

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Azzie(Inkfire) for looking this over so quickly! Sorry for the huge gap-my schedule's calmed down a bit-I promise! -Until I get a job lolz-Thanks to rainfurr26 for reviewing! :D**

Learning to Shine:

Chapter Seven: Training:

Melody awoke late in the morning, having slept through the dawn from sheer exhaustion. Stumbling downstairs she found Anko gone and Kakashi waiting. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, bemused.

"You earned the break." he told her. "Even shinobi get tired, and home is the place to take advantage of the time to rest." Melody just nodded in response.

"What now?" she asked curiously.

"Eat first." the silver-haired jonin ordered. Once Melody was seated with her breakfast of fruit, despite his incredulous look, he continued. "When you're done, we'll go meet Gai and Lee so they can start your training." Melody nodded, but her reply was interrupted by Naruto's impatient voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

"AGAIN!" Sakura and Sasuke's voices chimed in. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Melody laughed.

"Where are Gai-san and Lee-san?" she asked.

"Where we were before." he replied. "I'll-"

"No, you go on." Melody giggled. "I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" He looked at her anxiously, making her wonder why he already cared about her so much. But she didn't ask, so she was left to wonder.

"_Yes_ I'm sure." she replied, rolling her eyes.

He laughed. "All right." He hesitated, shifting towards her, then awkwardly away. Melody eyed him curiously, wondering why he seemed so uncertain all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" He started, meeting her gaze briefly, his one visible eye wide in surprise.

"Fine. You should hurry, though." he advised, clearly avoiding something.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied, rushing to clean up and gather her new belongings.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Kakashi asked again, hovering near the door.

"If I get lost, I'll ask for directions. Shoo!" Melody replied, swinging her bag at his head. He ducked, smirking, and ruffled her hair before running off after his team.

Melody sighed and looked up at the sky again, smiling. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Hesitantly making her way in the general direction of the training grounds, she only took four wrong turns before spotting the right place and running over.

"Sorry I'm late!" she called, waving sheepishly.

"You can't be late for training! EVER!" Lee cried, rushing at her. She simply stepped out of his way, staying calm. He swerved towards her, and she hop-stepped, flinging herself forward into a cartwheel. Once she landed, she arched her back, throwing her body over backwards into a flip, springing into the air and twisting elegantly over the shinobi's heads, landing in a perfect stance several yards behind Lee, who turned to stare at her in shock.

"I used to be a gymnast." she explained, shrugging. Lee and Gai looked at each other, confused, but let it go.

"Let's get started." Gai began. "Lee, I want you to go through your normal warm-ups. Melody, have you ever done anything like this at all before?"

"I'm an athlete. I run track and cross country." she offered, not sure if that counted or not.

"So you have endurance." Gai commented, looking her over.

"More like sheer determination." Melody muttered. "I have no real strength."

"Yes you do. But soon you will have more!" Gai cried, going into his 'nice' stance. Melody just gave him a strange look, as if saying 'creeper'. "Let's see what you can do first."

"Assessment day?" Melody guessed, and Gai nodded. Melody dipped her head before jogging off and doing laps of the clearing until her muscles felt warmed up. She made sure to stay out of Lee's way as he practiced some more complex, wild moves, and stretched carefully. Gai sauntered over while she bent over on the ground, tucking her feet under her and lying almost flat on her back.

"What do you normally do in practice?"

"This would be my warm-up, then agilities, then run a few miles, build-ups-or sprints-, occasionally cool down if it's a hard day, and core." Gai nodded and stood back as he watched her finish. She pushed herself, going all-out, determined to shine. She really wanted to make this work.

By the time she finished, Gai was reasonably impressed. She was about average, little higher than a normal human, nothing too special physically. But mentally, she had the strength and determination to rival Lee's. And he knew she would need it to survive here.

"All right." he instructed finally. "Break time."

Neither he nor Lee commented on her odd choice of lunch, but simply accepted it and they got back to it after the quick break.

"How are you feeling?" Gai asked Melody after sending Lee off to work.

"Good." she replied, hopping around him. She regained energy quickly, he noted.

"I've been instructed not to maim or kill you today so let me know if it's too much." he warned before showing her some more-than-basic moves and having her practice form before strength, assigning her to join Lee in simple workouts like kicks and push ups. She did her best to keep up with the young ninja, going until she collapsed, gasping and almost unable to move. Gai was more than kind, helping her up when it became clear she couldn't do so herself.

"If you work this hard every day, you'll catch up in no time!" Lee told her as they left together, the sunset lighting up her hair.

"I intend to." was all she told him in reply, scanning the crowd for a familiar face to tell her what to do next. When none appeared, she shrugged and accepted Lee's offer to eat together, though she made it clear she wasn't interested in a date.

She realized before they got to the restaurant that she should have been clear on no dating topics at all. All Lee did was gush over Sakura, with an occasional mention of how Gai was the best sensei ever. If she was completely honest, she preferred Kakashi, but Gai had done nothing wrong. It was a strictly personal preference. She didn't dare tell Lee any of that, though, just listening and nodding every once in a while.

Afterwards, she went back to the mansion, not yet comfortable with thinking of it as home. Anko found her in her room, drawing. They sat and talked for a bit until Melody started yawning and Anko left, smiling gently. She sincerely hoped Melody would make it into the ranks. The girl had a strong heart.

Melody trained under Gai and Lee for a while before they had her undergo a second assessment-to see how far she had progressed in two months. The Hokage sincerely thought that her quick mastery of almost anything set before her was due to the fact she knew it all already-just didn't consciously remember it. Kakashi was nervous about her condition and what would happen if she pushed too far, and Anko was merely along for the ride. She was proud of her young friend.

Melody had quickly settled into a routine in the village and was often seen with different groups of people her own age. Kakashi especially watched with grief hidden deep in his heart. She should be with him, with her classmates from before, and their old friends. Seeing her create an entirely new life, oblivious to her past, killed him. But he smiled anyway, holding it together for her sake. He just hoped this stage of her training would end with this assessment, so that he could work with her next.


End file.
